¿Niñeros?
by kmy the hedgehog
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si nuestros protagonistas: Gold y Alex se convirtieran en 2 pequeños niños de 6 años? Pues lo únicos que los pueden cuidar serán sus "amigos y rivales" Krys, Silver y Kotone ¿Lograran cuidar a estos "inocentes" chicos?/Fail sumary, nunca mejorare con los sumarys T.T/


Kmy: Ok este fic se me ocurrió a lo ramdom xD y como siempre me acompaña nuestro querido protagonista…Gold.

Gold:-Saliendo de la nada.- Si ^^ espero que disfruten este fic ramdom este fic se desarrolla después de otro fic en progreso de Kmy: Pokemon HG and SS: la nueva aventura… pero como no lo termina no lo lean ^^

Kmy: Él tiene razón soy una vaga, no merezco que alguien le sangre los ojos por leer esta tontería 7.7

Gold: Mejor empecemos.

Kmy: Onegai Gold-kun.

Gold: Pokemon no le pertenece a Kmy todo a sus respectivos autores ^^

Kmy: Enjoy it.

* * *

A las afueras de pueblo caoba 2 entrenadores estaban "hablando civilizadamente" sobre un tema muy interesante:

-Haber, Haber déjame ver si entendí me arrastraste hasta pueblo caoba solo para unos caramelos furia y para el colmo se te olvido traer a togekiss o a Lugia.-Reclama un joven de cabello azabache con unos hermosos ojos dorados-.

-Eh, vamos tu sabes que esos dulces son deliciosos ¿no te gustaría comer uno?-dice una pelinegra de ojos platinados con una mirada de eevee perdido en la nieve intentando convencer al chico y claramente consiguiéndolo-.

-Eh…Está bien, Esta bien pero deja de mirarme así.-Dice avergonzado.

-Yey, vamos.-Dice para arrastrar al chico a una pequeña tiendita de la ciudad-.

Ambos entrenadores entraron a lo que parecía una tiendita pero al entrar vieron que era una gran tienda llena de dulces por todos lados. Ambos al ver esa tienda, se le iluminaron los ojos y empezaron a correr por todo el local cogiendo cuanto dulce podían tomar.

Cuando ambos se reunieron fueron a la caja para pagar todo lo que habían comprado y encontraron al dueño del local: Un hombre de aparentemente 27 años de cabello negro y su atuendo era el típico de encargado de una tienda.

-Señor, ¿a cuánto no saldría TODO esto?.-Dice la chica mirando al señor.

-A una señorita como usted se lo dejo gratis.-Dice con una sonrisa que te grita: "Pervertido a la vista" pero la chica ni siquiera se daba cuenta y sonrío inocentemente.-Y tomen esto como regalo.-Dice para darles una paletas de color rosa con un espiral azul.

-Gracias, pero creo que debemos irnos.-Dice para jalar a la chica, con un poco de molestia, a la salida con todas las bolsas llenas de dulces.

-Gold Hibiki, ¿porque me sacas de ahí sin dejar al menos un agradecimiento a ese amable señor?- dice la chica con molestia.

-Pues ese "amable" señor era un pervertido que te estaba mirando de más.-dice el chico ganándose solo un pequeño "oh" de la chica que según él era demasiado inocente.-

-Bueno te parece si comemos estas.- Dice pasándole una paleta tratando de que se le quite la molestia al chico-.

-Ok.-Dice para sentarse en una banca cercana seguido de la chica para empezar a morder al mismo tiempo que la chica la paleta-.

Al comer la paleta se esparció un humo. Cuando se disipo en vez de nuestros entrenadores de 13 años, estaban 2 pequeños niños de aparentemente unos 6 años aun con la paleta en la boca.

-Eh.-Dice el pequeño oji-dorado mirando a la chica.-H-hola m-me llamo G-Gold H-Hibiki y ¿t-tu cómo te llamas?-Dice un poco nervioso-.

-Hola Gold-Kun, me llamo Alex espero que podamos ser buenos amigos.-Dice con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Y-yo también lo e-espero.

* * *

Mientras estos hablaban cerca del lugar, pasaba una castaña con un gran sombrero blanco y un overol azul y debajo de esta una camiseta roja caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio a los "niños".

-Eh, pero que monoos, Me llamo Kotone y ustedes ¿cómo se llaman?- dice la castaña con una sonrisa amplia.-

-Y-yo me l-llamo G-Gold y ella es A-Alex.- Dice el pequeño nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Esa fue la respuesta de la castaña al recibir tal respuesta ambos niños se abrazaron del susto-.

-S-señorita l-le p-pasa a-algo.-Dice, ahora, asustada la pelinegra.

-N-no lo puedo creer.- dice con los ojos como platos la oji-café.-Tengo que llamar a los chicos.- marcando a 2 personas confiables-.

-Hola.-Sonó una voz calmada-.

-Krys, a Gold y Alex-chan les paso algo.-chilla alterada la castaña.-

-¿Que les paso?

-Encuéntrame en mi casa en 15 minutos por favor.

-Ok.

Después de esa llamada le tocaba un reto: Convencer al rival del chico a que vaya a su casa.

-Eh, Hola Silver.

-Kotone, eres tú.-sonó una voz un poco fría-.

-Si soy yo.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero que me hagas un favor, ven a verme a pueblo primavera.

-Para qué?

-Solo hazlo, te lo pido de rodillas.-Chilla de nuevo la castaña.

-Agh, Esta bien en 10 minutos estoy allá.

-Gracias Silver-Kun Chao.-dice para cortar la llamada.-

Cargo a ambos niños para llevarlos a pueblo primavera diciéndoles que les daría muchos dulces haciendo que ambos se dejaran llevar. _**(Kmy: Si quieren secuestrar a estos ofrézcanles chocolates y/o dulces y ellos irán a donde les digan)**_

* * *

Los 3 entraron a la habitación de la chica de coletas y se sentaron a esperar hasta después de unos 20 minutos su padre le dijo que llegaron 2 personas que para su suerte eran: Krys y Silver.

-Chicos, llegaron al fin.-dice la castaña aliviada-.

-Bueno, dinos que paso.-dice seriamente el chico de cabello rojizo.

-Bueno véanlo por ustedes mismos.- dice para guiar a ambos a su habitación.

Ambos se encontraron a 2 niños pero ahora con unas orejas y colas de neko.

-Pero que, antes no tenían esas colas y oreja.- dice alterada la castaña de exuberante sombrero.

-Esos son…-Dice el pelirrojo de ojos plata en shock.

-Si son ellos.-Dice la peli-azulada de ojos como el cristal también en shock.

-¿PERO QUE LES PASO?-Dicen ambos ya salidos de su shock.-

-No lose los encontré así.

-Bueno que quieres que hagamos con ellos.-dice seriamente el pelirrojo.

-Quiero que me ayuden a cuidarlos

-Bueno pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Dónde están?-Dice la chica de coletas azules.

La chica de coletas castaña y el pelirrojo se voltearon y no había rastro de ellos.

AAHHHH.-Gritan los 3 como si fueran niñas pequeñas (Gold: Imagínense a Silver gritando como niña xD)

…..Continuara

* * *

Kmy: Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero que les guste y me dejen críticas constructivas de cómo mejorar en mi escritura y como mejor mis fic.

Gold: Espero que les guste ^^

Alex:-Llegando de la nada—Oh llegue tarde bueno al menos alcanzo a despedirme de ustedes lectores Bueno adiós gente bonita que lea esto que hace sangrar los ojos.

Todos: Adiós n.n

v

¿Esto se merece un review?


End file.
